


You Don't Know MDC

by MarionettePuppet



Series: ML SALT [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caline Bustier Bashing, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Social Media, Twitter, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Lila should be careful about who she lies about especially when that person has the reputation to ruin her web of lies with one tweet.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling & Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Series: ML SALT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631419
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1165





	1. Should Have Been More Careful Lila

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own spin on a prompt I saw on Tumblr.  
> https://lilypos03.tumblr.com/post/617280169042984960/mdc-means-lila-rossi-mdc-has-gotten-a-lot-of-fame

“MDC was one of my best friends, in fact, I design quite a few of her best outfits but she was jealous so stole them from me” Lila stated, Marinette could have lost it right then and there but she restrained herself, she was leaving school soon anyway in order to be homeschooled due to her duties as Ladybug, being the guardian and her raising career as MDC. 

After becoming the guardian, she informed her parents so she would have some support other than Tikki. Her parents had been very supportive after explaining the Lila situation and were quick to decide to move her to homeschool. Uncle Jagged found out about her wanting to start her own website after getting more free time due to homeschool so was quick to help her set it up and promote it. Marinette kept her identity secret because she was minor and wanted privacy also she didn’t want to deal with the press watching her constantly.

So as soon as she noticed Alya filming, she knew that she would have to make a statement against the blog soon and knowing Jagged personality along with the fact that when this rumours spread a lot more people would look at her, Alya would be getting many lawsuits soon from the people Lila lied about because it would be considered slander. 

Marinette bolted from class as quickly as possible not wanting to deal with her former friend’s comments on her ‘bullying’ of Lila today. She got home quickly and contact Penny telling her about Lila’s lie about her today so her and Jagged would be ready to make public statements against the Ladyblog posting the ‘truth’ and sure enough, the Ladyblog newest article blew up on social media.

There was a massive debate online about the article and if Lila was telling the truth but luckily people on the internet were smarter than the people in her class because they looked through past interviews that the Ladyblog did with Lila and pulled apart her lies one by one, saying if Lila lied about all of that then it was more than likely she lied about MDC.

Both Jagged and Penny made tweets against the Ladyblog and Marinette made her own statement on Twitter.

* * *

**Insomniac Designer** @MDC

I will only say this once, I have never been friends with Lila Rossi and have never stolen designs as I have dealt with it twice in the past and would never to that to a fellow designer. Please fact check information before you spread it to other people as it could harm someone’s lively hood or future. 

**Rockstar Of Paris** @JaggedStone

It’s so unrock and roll of people to spread slander against fellow creatives especially ones just starting out. MDC has never stolen designs as I have seen her create new designs on the go when I visit her for a commission or to spend time with her family since she is my honorary niece. 

  
  


**Penny Rolling** @PRolling

MDC has never stolen designs along with the fact that Jagged has never written a song for Lila Rossi or had never owned a kitten. This is slander, @ladyblogger please take this down before we give you a lawsuit. 

* * *

The mention of a lawsuit was a bit much and did get a bit of backlash since Alya was just a teenager and teenagers make mistakes but soon after her and Jagged statements were public, other celebrities that Lila lied about soon followed. Both Alya and Lila have turned into Akumas soon after but they were taken down in 30 minutes.

Marinette went back to school on Monday to collect a few papers along with items from her locker. Getting the things out of her locker was simple and there was no fuss but getting her papers were a different matter since Mr Damocles was not in today, meaning her papers were with Miss Bustier, Yay.

Even from the hallway, she could hear yelling from her former classmates and friends. Taking a deep breath, Marinette opened the door to see a crowd of her classmates yelling at Lila who was curling in on herself. Miss Bustier was trying to calm everyone down but failing miserably. Marinette tapped Miss Bustier on her shoulder which seemed to surprise her. 

“Marinette, you finally here, could you help me?” asked Miss Bustier but Marinette just shook her head,

“Sorry Miss Bustier but I just came to collect my papers” Marinette replied, she was done being Miss Bustier’s peacekeeper,

“Papers, what do you mean paper-” Miss Bustier was cut off by Rose who flung herself around Marinette in tears,

“Marinette” she cried but Marinette just silently pushed Rose off her.

Alya seemed to finally notice her if the surprised look on her face was anything to go by. “Marinette, can you believe Lila lied?” she cried,

“Yeah, I was telling you that for months” Marinette replied raising an eyebrow,

“What?” Alya stuttered, the entire classroom silent,

“I told you for months but every time you either just told me to stop being jealous, stop being a bully or worse of all you told me to fact check when you’re the reporter, not me” Marinette snapped,

“But how were we-” Marinette cut off Alya,

“By trusting me by doing what a reporter is supposed to do and find evidence of someone claims”.

The class was quite now along with Alya as their actions from the past few months sink in. Turning to Miss Bustier, she notices a file with a post note on it on her desk. Walking over to the desk she read the note, ‘please hand this file to Miss Dupain Cheng as she needs them due to her no longer being a student’. Grabbing the file she went to leave but notice before saying one last goodbye to Miss Bustier. 

“What do you mean goodbye?” question Alix,

“Goodbye as I’m no longer a student here” answered Marinette sighing at the reaction she got,

“What?” yelled the class, Alya being the loudest and Lila just staring at her in silent shock,

“What do you all expect, I got threaten by Lila, wrongfully expelled with no investigation, accused of being a bully, treated like an outcast but was still expected to give you free gifts from the bakery or me handcrafting outfits” she exploded finally expressing her anger that she held back for months,

“This is a toxic environment and I’m saving myself from being akumatised or my mental health getting worse” and with that Marinette slammed the door ignoring the cries from her former friends.


	2. Should Have Listened, Should Have Trusted You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Also may i propose for future, a story about how Bustier tries to control class after Marinette left, and fails miserably? - Exilius on AO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted.

It was more difficult to run her classroom when Marinette left but Miss Bustier didn't want to admit that, I mean who would want to admit that your class was only perfect because you pushed all of your responsibilities on to one student. Lila was the main issue in the first few weeks.

The school finally got a hold of Miss Rossi and all hell broke loose. When the mother finally found out how many lies she had been telling about her and other people...well the whole school heard the women yelling at her daughter, saying things like ‘do you know how many people could sue us due to your lies?’ or ‘I could lose my job because of your lies’.

Finding out Lila got another student expelled because that student was the only one to call her out, was what turned Miss Rossi into an Akuma but luckily her Akuma form was dealt with quickly.

By the end of the whole mess, there was a public apology by Lila posted on YouTube and Lila was shipped off back to her father, who would be sending her to a strict boarding school.

After Lila was finally out of the picture, Miss Bustier hopes things would be easier but nope the classroom was still filled with tension. The students were mad at themselves for how they were tricked by a liar.

Miss Bustier herself was just as mad at herself for not believing her model student and was upset but understanding when she had to take extra training courses on the weekend about how to deal with bullies and liars. The courses were an eye-opener for sure and she realised just how much she victim-blamed her students especially when it came to dealing with Chloe.

The girl had been getting better but after loveater and miracle queen, she had gone back to her old habits. Miss Bustier had to continuously put her foot down and because the threats of her father didn’t work against the new headmaster Ms. Mendeleiev, the girl was constantly in detention for disrupting lessons, not completing her homework, cheating and harassing other students.

When it came to controlling the rest of her class however became difficult. They were just to the old Miss Bustier so ignored warnings given out by the teacher and because they already dealt with the consequences of Lila, Miss Bustier was leant on them. 

When the time for school events came around, was when the real trouble started. First off was bake sales for raising money, they always had food from Marinette’s bakery but Word had gotten out about how the class treated Marinette along with the fact that their food wasn’t as good as Dupain Cheng Family and well they didn’t get many customers because of those two factors.

Next issue was organising, Caline didn’t realise how often she relied on the girl’s planning skill or the girl’s connections to get them the best trips and events of the school. So instead of holding a disco in a famous ballroom or going to America to see Metropolis as Marinette had planned from the start of the year. Instead, the class was stuck going to Disneyland which was fun but not nearly as exciting as most of the class had been before. 

As the year drew to a close, she could see that the high tension in her classroom that continue to get her students akumatized and her inability to organise and control her students, it was safe to say she wasn’t going to have them next year or any class for that matter. As she could hear the other teachers whisper about her behind her back, talking about how she was going to become a substitute or even worse let go altogether.

So when the summer holiday started, Miss Bustier wasn’t surprised to see her get pulled into a meeting with Ms. Mendeleiev. Which basically sum up as ‘you are fired due to your terrible way of handling students and school events’. 

After all, was said and done, Miss Bustier sat in her lonely apartment, sipping a 

cold coffee, thinking of one thing and one thing only. ‘If I just listened and trusted Marinette then I would still be doing what I loved’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my 'Miraculous Salt Prompts' book for other stories like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of my 'Miraculous Salt Prompts' book.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/marionettetrick  
> Tumblr: https://trickstermiraculous.tumblr.com/


End file.
